Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to the identification and use of resource sets associated with different restriction levels for resource usage in a radio frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations (or other network access devices), each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlinks (e.g., for transmissions from base stations to UEs) and uplinks (e.g., for transmissions from UEs to base stations).
Some modes of communication may enable communication between a base station and a UE over a radio frequency spectrum band shared by the devices of multiple operators, or over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., a licensed radio frequency spectrum band and an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band, or a dedicated radio frequency spectrum band and a shared radio frequency spectrum band). With increasing data traffic in cellular networks that use a licensed radio frequency spectrum band, the offloading of at least some data traffic to an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may provide a mobile network operator with opportunities for enhanced data transmission capacity. An unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band may also provide service in areas where access to a licensed radio frequency spectrum band is unavailable. However, access to an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band or other type of shared radio frequency spectrum band may be based at least in part on contention, which in some cases may provide unfair access to some devices and/or a lower than desired quality of service (QoS).